Inheritor of Madara's Legacy
by KaiserBlak
Summary: "In this world only the strong can decide their fate, without strength you will merely be subjected to the whims of the strong, but...even then we are subjected to the strength of the world...I hate this world...this world filled with sadness and betrayal...that is why I'll complete the Moon's Eye Plan!" Sharingan Naruto
1. Prologue: Impending

Inheritor of Madara's Legacy

Summary: "In this world only the strong can decide their fate, without strength you will merely be subjected to the whims of the strong, but...even then we are subjected to the strength of the world...I hate this world...this world filled with sadness and betrayal...that is why I'll complete the Moon's Eye Plan!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Talking- "Yo"

Thoughts- _'Idiot'_

Jutsu- **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**

Demon/Summon Talk- **"Brat!"**

Author's Note: For the sake of my fanfic there will be some minor changes to the plot such as how Nagato received his Rinnegan.

Prologue: Impending

The withered body of Uchiha Madara gazed upon the sleeping body of Uzumaki Naruto with his Rinnegan eyes receding back to the standard three-tomoe sharingan.

When the boy had first arrived he was dead with a large gaping hole in his chest, brought to him by the Zetsu.

_Flashback_

"_Why have you brought him to be Zetsu?" The elder Uchiha asked as he glared at the artificially created human._

"_You wanted a successor, no?"_

_The glare's intensity increased. "One that is filled with darkness and more importantly alive..."_

"_But if you revive him with the Rinnegan he will be alive." The black Zetsu said._

"_And do tell why would I ever do such a thing."_

"_Because he is the former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and an Uzumaki. If you do revive him he will be the closest being to the Rikudo Sennin without actually being a jinchuuriki."_

_Flashback End_

Thinking back Madara was grateful that Zetsu brought him the boy. He knew his body would not last longer despite being attached to the Gedo Mazou.

Years ago when he had attempted to recreate the Rinnegan by injecting his own cells and Senju Hashirama's into various children. But it wasn't until much later when he was forced to rely on the Gedo Mazou did Madara learn of one successful experiment.

The new Rinnegan user was an Uzumaki.

It appeared that the blood of all three descendents were needed to created the Rinnegan at full power, even a branch of clan of the Senju's. He himself had awakened the Rinnegan but judging from Zetsu's gathered Data it was weaker than the boy's Rinnegan

Zetsu had already informed him of the release of the Kyuubi thanks to the death of the third jinchuuriki and the hands of his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

It seemed that the Uchiha haven't stopped vying for the coveted power of the Mangekyou sharingan.

But it was all the better for Madara, the feelings of betrayal and loss would all make it easier for him to manipulate the young Uzumaki.

Additionally thanks to being a former jinchuuriki, the young boy had an increased healing ability coupled with his natural Uzumaki healing abilities and high chakra reserves.

Yes, he Uchiha Madara will make the boy his successor. The aged Uchiha had already given the boy his own blood, Senju Hashirama's, and even his eyes, the eyes of his brother Uchiha Izuna.

With this not only will the boy be able to use the Rinnegan but also the Sharingan. Not to mention the fact that he had learned how to assimilate Hashirama's blood in the Uzumaki in a way that also gave him mokuton, something he couldn't give to the other experiments he had done years ago.

"Ughhhh..." The boy let out a large groan as he opened his eyes.

"I see you awake young member of the Uzumaki Clan..."

"W-w-what happened to m- Sasuke!" Without warning Naruto shot up straight from the bed. "OW!OW!OW!OW!-wait it doesn't hurt!?" Naruto asked in half shock, half wonder as he clutched were the hole created in his body used to exist.

Naruto began to check his body positive that Sasuke had plunged a Chidori through his heart only see unblemished skin. "So it was a dream. Thank god Sasuke really didn't desert Konoha!"

"It was no dream Uzumaki." Madara having seen enough chose this moment to spoke.

"But-but-I'm alive, its not like you could've brought me back if Sasuke really did kill me. Hey where am I?" Naruto said.

"I did revive you, if you don't believe check you seal, the Kyuubi was released after you died."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard a random stranger speak of his status as a jinchuuriki, but nevertheless made his chakra swirl through his body. _'Huh I'm naked...'_ Naruto idly thought before he only to see no seal appear, scrunching his eyebrows Naruto tried to go to his inner conscious only to fail. It was strange ever since Jiraiya pushed him off the cliff he could willingly go towards the Kyuubi if he wished but right now he couldn't. "He-he-he's not there!"

Madara stayed silent.

"Then Sasuke really did kill me...why..." At first it was only one tear, then two, then three, but soon the tears were indistinguishable as only a flow of salty liquid ran down Naruto's cheeks. "Why...why Sasuke...you were like a brother to me...so why..."

"Because this world is worthless. Let me tell you young Uzumaki of the Moon's Eye Plan."

* * *

"Minato-sensei, Kushina-san...days ago my student Sasuke killed your son...even though we don't have his body we confirmed Naruto's death because his name was taken off the toad summoning contract. It is presumed that his body was destroyed when the Kyuubi broke free..." The white haired elite jounin known as Kakashi of the Sharingan said as he stood there silently in front of the memorial stone. "Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Obito, Rin...Naruto...I'm sorry I failed you all..."

The sound of crunching leaves alerted him of a second presence making its way towards the memorial stone.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hello Sakura... are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he heard his last student's voice.

"Yeah...Kakashi-sensei I'm fine..." Sakura said as she placed the flower she brought on the memorial stone. "Hey Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Is this what it feels like to lose a comrade...?" Sakura stifled a sob as tears streamed down her face...

"It's different from person to person, but in the end the damage is the same..."

"Kakashi-sensei...I'm going to be apprenticed by Tsunade-sama...I've already asked and was accepted." If Kakashi was saddened by this he didn't show instead he continued to stare at the memorial stone.

"I'm going to bring Sasuke back..." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist, the fondness she used to say the black haired boy's name no longer present. "I won't kill him because Naruto wouldn't have wanted it...but that doesn't mean I won't beat him into pieces of shit!"

With that said Sakura left, but Kakashi continued to stand there silently weeping.

**Three Years Later**

The world's most beautiful kunoichi, aka Senju Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin sighed as she read the reports in front of her. These three years did nothing to change her appearance or even Konohagakure no Sato if you exclude that her face was now on the Konoha monument.

Tsunade frowned, her reports said that Uchiha Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and was now leading a four man team including himself, most likely to help him kill Itachi.

Now that Sasuke was out of Orochimaru's protection, Tsunade would've considered sending out two or three teams of shinobi to capture Sasuke if the political climate wasn't so dangerous at the moment.

The Hokage sighed as she heard knocks on the door. "Come in."

Opening the door her apprentice, Haruno Sakura walked in. Sakura had changed a bit than three years ago. She now wore a red top with two tails coming off the bottom like a long coat with a white circle on the back and no sleeves, black shorts, black boots, black gloves, a large pouch with the standard items plus medical supplies, her forehead protector that was now red-clothed was still used as a hair band, but the most notable difference was the purple diamond on her forehead signifying her status as Tsunade's apprentice.

Tsunade had taught Sakura her S-ranked kinjutsu, the Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth), in order to protect her life since Sakura insisted on being a combat medic, and it did protect Sakura's life once resulting in her apparent look of nineteen years instead of her seventeen years of age.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Konohamaru-kun are back." Sakura said as she walked in with a stack of paper in her hands much to Tsunade's chagrin judging by her now apparent eye twitch.

Tsunade sighed as the dull thud of the stack of papers rang in her ears a million times louder than it actually was, "And where are they now-"

"Right here you old hag-" Konohamaru never had a chance to finish as the book Tsunade threw landed right in his face.

"Wasn't that a bit too much, eh hime?" Jiraiya asked as he sat on the ledge of the Hokage office's window.

"Cut the crap Jiraiya why're are you back?" Tsunade asked not bothering to hide her irritation at being called old hag by the Sandaime's grandson.

In response Jiraiya showed a grim face.

"How bad is it?" Tsunade asked this time in full Hokage mode.

"Not good, I'm sure you already know how bad tensions between the villages are." Tsunade nodded at Jiraiya's words, there was an ambush by Kiri shinobi on her apprentice which forced Sakura to use the Yin Seal: Release.

Unfortunately for Sakura she was neither an Uzumaki or Senju so she doesn't possess their longevity and the after effects were worse than Tsunade's own.

"I just don't get it, three years ago the stability between the villages was all but assured for at least another decade, but suddenly ambushes started to occur between villages. Ambushes that the hidden villages claimed that they had nothing to do with despite the fact obvious proof." Tsunade grated as she massaged her head.

It was true, a couple months after Naruto's death the tension between villages suddenly escalated starting with Kumo shinobis trying to kidnapped kekkei genkai shinobi clan members from other villages, and despite their claim of innocence no one believed them since they had attempted this before trying to kidnap the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. Hyuuga Hinata.

Then Iwa's shinobi suddenly started to ambush Konoha shinobis. At first Tsunade thought it was a grudge from the decimation of their forces due to the Yondaime Hokage, but why would they wait so long to start grating on Konoha's nerves? From what Jiraiya gathered they weren't at the strength they had before the Third Great Shinobi War.

This just led to more questions and before Tsunade knew it the tension and skirmishes had risen to almost a boiling point between all the hidden villages. All that was needed at the moment was something to tip the delicate balance known as peace and voila you have the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"What I'm puzzling over is that the ambushes seem to be in sync with what the villages want, hell even the identified shinobi bodies are enough evidence. The Iwagakure no Sato might have already declared war if their strength had already recovered. That's what I don't get, why would Iwa set up their ambushes and bolds ones at that if they weren't prepared to go to war?"

"Something is going on here that we don't know about..." Tsunade thought aloud as she pondered over the issue. "Any clue on the whereabouts of the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "The only sighting of the Kyuubi was when Naruto died at the Valley of the End."

Again an uncomfortable silence settled in. "But enough about that, how's the brat's training?" Tsunade asked trying to change the topic.

Jiraiya smiled. "Honestly? If you told me three years ago that Sarutobi's grandson was a hidden genius, I might have laughed at your face. But now...he's really strong. Not only does he have the natural ability to be great and the potential too, he works hard for it."

"Yeah...Naruto's death really has a big influence on the brat..." Tsunade and Jiraiya lapsed into silence silently grieving over Naruto's death. "so tell me how strong is he?"

"Well at least jonin level in most situations but he lacks experience. But if you really want to know, you'll have to test him."

* * *

"Alright Sakura, Konohamaru, Kakashi you three along with Shikamaru and Yamato will form a team of five." Tsunade announced under the moonlit night of training ground seven at the three people before her.

She had Konohamaru and Sakura paired together to test against Kakashi. And the results honestly surprised her.

Sakura was stronger than she had given credit for, since she added her taijutsu enhanced strikes in conjunctions with her natural skills at genjutsu since Sakura was a natural genjutsu type. _'I guess Sakura has been taking lessons from Kurenai.'_

Konohamaru was also a big surprise. Skilled with both ninjutsu and bojutsu, he and Sakura kept Kakashi on the ropes despite his lesser skills in genjutsu and taijutsu. Not that the young Sarutobi's skill in the latter two arts were weak they were just lower than his bojutsu and ninjutsu. _'It seems the brat takes after Naruto and Sarutobi-sensei with his bojutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Rasengan and all.' _Tsunade thought fondly.

"Your objective will be to capture Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back."

"Um Tsunade-sama but what about Orochimaru? How can we capture Sasuke with him still under Orochimaru." Sakura asked.

Tsunade shook her head in response. "I've just received intel that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and formed a team of four, most likely to capture Itachi."

"Shouldn't we have a bigger team if Sasuke has his own team then Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned as having a five man team would make it far harder to capture Sasuke if he had his own team.

"Sakura we afford to dispatch too many shinobis for a mission like this, I'm sure you realize that you'll have to cross borders between the elemental countries." Sakura nodded at her master's words. "But because of rising tension between the five hidden villages, if too large of team is sent it might be looked upon as an aggressive action and war would start."

Sakura nodded. "Good, Sakura, Konohamaru, Kakashi from here on you will be team seven. Meet at the front gates tomorrow twelve o'clock sharp, Shikamaru and Yamato will meet you there. Dismissed!" With that said Tsunade walked away with Jiraiya and Shizune following her.

"Hime, you sure it's a good idea to send them at a time like this?" Jiraiya asked his long time teammate.

"It's because of times like this we send them now before the war starts otherwise we won't have a chance to send them out."

* * *

Two figures walked through a forest trail, both of them wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it, and elaborate straw hats that cover their faces.

One had a hunched body almost as wide as it was tall, he was Sasori of the Red Sand.

The figure next to him stood at one hundred seventy centimeters, and unlike Sasori who wore his cloak normally the figure wore his like a cape. His name was Naruto a former shinobi of Konoha as many can tell from his slashed Konoha headband.

Naruto had changed greatly over the three years. Gone were the innocent blue eyes, in their place stood two sharingans, Madara's sharingans. His orange jumpsuit was also replaced with what appeared to be a replica of Madara's choice of clothing when not wearing armor during the days of the Clan Wars.

His body had also physically matured, gone was all the baby fat, no one could call him short now in contrast to his previous shrimp like height, and his hair had grown past his neck almost reaching mid back now.

Those were all of the natural physical growth Naruto experienced but there was also one more change, the tall tale whisker marks that denoted him as Konoha's jinchuuriki were also gone.

Suddenly the two shinobi stopped, nodding to each other both of them went under the shade of a tree with Naruto sitting down with his back against the trunk.

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands into the tiger seal, the next thing he saw when his eyes open he was standing on top of one of the fingers of the Gedo Mazo statue along with nine other illusory figures created by the Akatsuki leader's Gentoshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique).

Naruto could see the outline of their leader Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Sasori all on top of one of the Gedo Mazo's fingers like himself.

"It seems that everyone has arrived." Pein said as he initiated the start of the meeting he called for.

"So leader-sama why have you called us here?" Kisame asked.

"To discuss the capture of the Hachibi. It is the most opportune time to capture the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi with the Raikage going out of the village to have a peace talk with the Tsuchikage. Itachi and Kisame you two will capture the Hachibi."

"Pein, what about the other bijuus?" Naruto asked with no hint of nervousness as he called their leader by their moniker instead of leader-sama. The other members used to Naruto's disrespect had already gotten used to it by now.

"We will leave them alone for now, even at this moment capturing the Hachibi might start a war."

"Why not start the war, it will be beneficial for us in the long run anyways." Naruto said.

"And how would it benefit us?" Pein asked with the other members also intrigued.

"For one the hidden villages will be more likely to send the jinchuurikis out into battle so even if they disappeared no one will suspect us capturing them. The will think it as the result of an assassinations. Two the hidden villages will be likely to hire us to do jobs for them. This will boost our reputation as a mercenary group. Since it would in time of a war the hidden villages will not consider expanding their troops trying to kill us rather they would be more likely to hire us after seeing our strength. Also we raise the price of our service in the time of war."

"Yeah I like you! Come on Leader-sama let's start a war!" The Jashin devoted shinobi of the group said as he thought about the sacrifices he would be able to attain for his god.

"Naruto what if the jinchuuriki get killed it will delay us years." Pein asked questioning the downside of the plan.

"It would be worth it. Ultimately we would have to wait five years at most for the bijuu to reform but at that point he hidden villages would be too weak to pose a strong threat to us, they would be more concern with rebuilding their strength."

Pein silently pondered the suggestion, "How will you start the war?"

"After the meeting between the Tsuchikage and the Raikage, I will assassinate the Tsuchikage and frame the Raikage." Despite it being a gathering of S-class shinobis, most of their member's eyes widened at Naruto's statement.

"Naruto the Tsuchikage may be in his elderly years, but he is not known as Onoki of Both Scales for a reason. Do you have the confidence to kill him?" Pein asked

In response Naruto smirked. "Even the strongest shinobi of this era is but a child before the power of Uchiha Madara."

* * *

"Sasori stay here, I'll confront the Tsuchikage." Naruto said as he jumped towards a tree branch and started to jump towards where the Raikage's and Tsuchikage's meeting place in the Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass).

Naruto stopped a few hundred feet away as he saw the building where the meeting was commenced, he had already been warned that the Raikage was likely bring C, a sensor and a jonin close to the Raikage.

Speeding through seven handseals Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground. **"Mokuton: Senbonzakura (Wood Release: Thousand Cherry Blossoms)." **From the trees surrounding Naruto hundreds of tiny blades that reflected the light looking like sakura petals started to emerge.

But Naruto didn't stop there as he went through several handseals again. **"Mokuton: Tajuu Sakura Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Multiple Sakura Clone Technique)."**

The sakura petals started to start to form four clumps, as more and more kept adding onto the clumps they formed an outline of Naruto before they gained color and became perfect copies of Naruto. "Spread out and restrain or kill the Tsuchikage's guards, but remember to leave one or two."

The clones nodded at the original's instructions and promptly disappeared to hide nearby to ambush the Iwa group after they left the conference hall. After that all there was to do was wait for the two parties to leave.

The sun moved along with the time as Naruto waited for the conference to end, until finally near dusk he spotted the Tsuchikage and Raikage walk out of the building from different doors and heading their separate ways presumably to Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) and Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning) respectively.

Naruto silently shadowed the Iwa group, which consisted of the Tsuchikage and presumably four jonins level shinobi that accompanied him. The only one that stood out was the extremely large shinobi towards the Tsuchikage's right.

Suddenly the group of five stopped. "Alright you can stop hiding and come out now." The diminutive Kage called out. The guards seemed surprised at what the Tsuchikage said.

'_He's more skilled than I gave him credit for.'_ Naruto thought. Forming several handseals Naruto unleashed a large amount of flame tens of times larger than the Uchiha Clan's signature Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!"**

But Naruto wasn't done just yet as he sped through several more handseals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" **A great gust of wind was also emitted from Naruto's mouth greatly increasing Naruto's fire attack.

Jumping onto the middle of the road Naruto waited for the inferno he created to stop. It wasn't that much longer until the fire stopped. _'So they created a earth dome to protect themselves huh?' _

The earth dome quickly crumbled only for Naruto to see that only the four jonins were protected by it and that the Tsuchikage was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto quickly jumped backwards remembering that the Tsuchikage was known to able to fly and use jinton (Dust Release). And none too soon because the ground before him disappeared due to the Tsuchikage's jinton jutsu.

Morphing his regular sharingan eyes into EMS Naruto stared at Onoki of Both Scales.

'_Those eyes! Impossible!' _Onoki thought as he stared at the blond with Madara's eyes below him. "Akatsuchi, Shitai, Shinda, Fuun get away he's part of Akatsuki you're no match for him."

His four loyal jonins obeyed him and ran back towards where they came from. Onoki slowly descended towards the ground but not to the point of touching the ground a few meters away from Naruto. "Who are you?"

Naruto instead chose to stare at the Tsuchikage, before he decided to play a bit of psychological warfare. "You've gotten stronger...Onoki."

Onoki's eyes visibly widened at what Madara said. "I don't believe. You're still alive after all this time and with Akatsuki too...Uchiha Madara."

"It seems that you still remember me." Naruto said as he gave a Madara trademarked smirk at his current opponent.

"Not really, I just remembered about all your losses to Senju Hashirama-sama" Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced with a glare.

"It seems that the beating I gave you before wasn't enough, let me rectify that now Onoki." Forming a horse seal Naruto sucked in a good amount of air before he released it as a massive stream of intense flame at Onoki. **"Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)!"**

Onoki in response flew away into the air. _'Damn if I was twenty years younger I would have blocked it with an doton (earth release) jutsu, but if I did it now my back would undoubtedly break from the backlash of blocking his technique.'_

"**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)"**

Onoki gritted his teeth as he was forced to dodge the invisible blade of wind. "I should really consider finding a successor, I'm too old for this shit." Onoki muttered as he focus his attention back onto 'Madara' and started his Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique).

Onoki unleashed his jinton jutsu at Naruto with a considerable range that destroyed at least fifty meters. _"It's better to destroy Madara in one hit rather than fight a prolonged fight.'_ Onoki thought as he observed the giant hole his cubed shaped attack cause.

Sensing a large amount of heat from his side Onoki immediately moved and not too soon as a giant fireball passed harmlessly above him. Swinging his head around Onoki spotted the blonde sharingan user on one of the taller trees away from the place he had just attacked.

'_Good thing I made a shadow clone to attack and observe, if that jutsu had landed I would have died.' _Naruto thought as he stared at his elderly opponent. _'I can't fly so I can't reach the old man, I better stick to a range attack that would kill him in one strike.'_

Naruto sent a large amount of chakra into his left eye as he prepared for the strongest katon jutsu.

"**Amaterasu!"**

"Grkkk!" Onoki quickly shed his white Kage robes as the tip of it was lit up with black flames. Sweat started to leak form Onoki's pores due to the close proximity of the fire jutsu. _'Amaterasu does live up to its name as the strongest and hottest katon jutsu after all.' _Forming several handseals Onoki spewed out rocks from his mouth that formed five clones. **"Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone Technique)!"**

The five rock clones flew towards Naruto as they covered their arms with a sort of rock armor.

Naruto seeing this quickly made his way towards the ground making handseals along the way. He slammed his hand onto the ground once more as he reached it.

"**Mokuton: Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi (Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)!"**

Two rows of giant blades rose from the ground, each of them over ten meters tall, and glowed pink before they dispersed into unaccountable numbers of sakura petal shaped blades.

The storms of petals made their way towards the rock clones and started an aerial struggle between senbonzakura and the rock clones. Senbonzakura under the direction of Naruto's hand would try to shred the clones to bits while the clones would weave around the attack and try to head towards Naruto. So far only two of the clones were shredded into pieces of rocks.

However as Naruto continued his goal of destroying the clones while keeping an eye on Onoki, he frowned. _'His flying ability is keeping him out of my range, I might have to use Susanoo. But if I do there's a chance that there might be witnesses and the plan of framing Kumo will go awry. No it doesn't matter who sees it as long as there's a witness from the Tsuchikage's guard that says that Kumo's Raikage did it.'_

Naruto activated his susano'o and it immediately grew into herculean size. Unlike Madara's which was dark blue and a two faced oni, Naruto's was dark crimson four-eyed, two horned oni with two sets of arms.

And none too soon as Onoki unleashed his jinton jutsu and destroyed his clones along with most of Naruto's senbonzakura and the bottom half of his susano'o where Naruto used to stand. Naruto quickly reformed the bottom half of his susano'o.

'_Is he really Uchiha Madara? His eyes are the same and the tone he uses but why does he look so young and his susano'o is a different shape and color too.' _Onoki quickly flew out of the way as Naruto's susano'o unleashed several magatama at Onoki.

"Tch, he's harder to kill than I though. I guess you don't live to become a Kage at that age by being able to be killed easily." Naruto made his susano'o materialise four swords in each hand and attacked Onoki with all of them.

Onoki gritted his teeth as he was forced to keep dodging the never ending strikes from the blonde's susano'o. _'At this rate, I'll eventually tire out and Madara will just simply kill me. I have to find time to unleash my jinto jutsu.'_

Maneuvering his body to the ground Onoki touched the ground with the palm of his hands. **"Doton: Goremu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Golem Technique)!" **Five gargantuan golems made of rock relative or even greater than susano'o emerged from the ground. "Go!"

Onoki clamped his together and called for his jinton to destroy susano'o but to his surprise Naruto made it disappear as he directly ran towards Onoki while dodging the rock golem's physical attack.

"UCHIHA MADARA YOU'RE FINISHED!" Onoki said as he unleashed his jutsu. **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)!"**

"huff huff huff that oughta huff keep you dead huff" Onoki said as felt all the strength leave him after using a large amount of chakra and not to mention stamina dodging Naruto's attack.

"Grkkk!" Blood suddenly to flow from his mouth as he saw a dark crimson ethereal blading sticking out of his chest. Turning his head he saw Naruto cloaked in what seemed to be a miniature susano'o armor.

The susano'o was different from the giant one Naruto had dispelled, the one that covered him had red samurai like armor, long spiky hair, and four katana three of them sheathed with the fourth one impaling Onoki. "H-how!?"

"It was simple really. I simply made a clone of myself when I was out of your line sight behind one of the clones you created to hinder me. All you simply destroyed was my cloen with your jinton." Naruto made an upward motion with his hand and slice through the Tsuchikage's shoulder."Onoki you've grown overconfident and prideful in you age. Despite thinking that I was Madara you've always thought you would win. That is the reason for your downfall."

Onoki lay on the ground bleeding from his bisected shoulder courtesy of Naruto. "Y-yo-you a-aren't M-Madara are y-you-o?" Onoki gasped out. Naruto in response didn't say anything instead he used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu to burn the Tsuchikage's body to ashes.

Finished with killing the Tsuchikage Naruto started to run towards Sasori. On the way Naruto suddenly stopped as his four sakura clones appeared each one with one of the jonin guards. "Which one is the strongest?"

All the clones pointed toward the largest guy. "Kill all the other jonins but leave the large one alive." The clones nodded as they mercilessly broke the three jonins' neck. "Dispel yourselves."

The four clones lost their shape as they scattered into their former shapes onto the floor, harmless pieces of sakura petals. Naruto used a strong B-rank Raiton jutsu to char the corpse, furthering the 'evidence' of Kumo's ambushes. With that done Naruto lifted each of them and threw in separate directions.

With that done only one remained. Naruto this time used a C-ranked Raiton jutsu to shock the shinobi before him.

"ugh...w-where am I-Tsuchikage-sama!" The large man suddenly bolted upwards. _'Impressive even after taking that attack without any defense he seems fine however..."_

"Hey," Naruto said and as he wanted the large man focused his attention onto him with his eyes meeting Naruto's EMS, his most fatal mistake. **"Tsukuyomi!" **Immediately the man's eyes dulled and he fell into a trance like state.

"You will go back to Iwagakure no Sato and report that the Raikage set an ambush onto your party. Your Tsuchikage fought bravely but ultimately died at the Raikage's hands along with your group and you barely made it back alive. After that you will kill yourself claiming that you failed your duty to protect your Kage, understand?" The large man nodded. "Good now go."

With that done Naruto started back on his way towards Sasori. "The Fourth Great Shinobi War will now commence!"

Author's Note: So yeah, this is what I would want to see if Naruto went off the edge just like Obito and was founded by Madara. I hope I made him powerful but not too powerful after all Madara was able to curbstomp the five Kages without even trying.

So what do you think? If this goes well I'll continue it, right now I'm sure if I am.

Also should Naruto be able to use Senkai (Slaughterscape), Gokei (Mawscape), and Shukei: Hakuteiken (Endscape: White Emperor Sword) with his Mokuton: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in this fanfic or would that be going overboard?

A thought crossed my mind about having Naruto's sakura clones to take Naruto's instruction to immediate effect and attack the conference building...but that would detract from the plot and quite possibly change the whole storyline I thought of so I didn't choose to. Would make a fun omake thought in my opinion.

By the way in my story Deidara never defected or joined Akatsuki.

EMS-Eien Mangekyou Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)


	2. Character Stat Sheet 1

Character Sheet

Author's Note: As the name implies this is where I will give the stats of the of the more important characters introduce. I will do this every once in awhile once there are sufficient characters to make it.

I will also be using Iron Monkey Fist's (author of Potential Realised, read it's epic) version of the Character Stats with a few changes. Here's the excerpt from his page.

* * *

_The data books would have believe that there are eight criterias by which a shinobi's prowess can be gauged: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, strength, speed, stamina and hand seals. The first are pretty much straightforward: ninjutsu refers to all branches of ninjutsu arts such as ninpou techniques, elemental techniques, fuuinjutsu and of course medical ninjutsu. Taijutsu refers to hand to hand combat, including kenjutsu and all other weapon-based techniques. You know how to goes from there. Now my problem lies with the last two: stamina and hand seals. See, if you go to the Naruto Wiki (I do not care it is a wiki and can be edited by anyone; it is extremely up to date and well maintained), under several characters they will show the stats given to them by Kishimoto. If you click on 'stamina' and 'hand seals', the former will redirect you to chakra, which makes sense as chakra is stamina, more or less, and the later to the page of all hand seals, in which the first sentence it talks about chakra control. I find this really vague and annoying and have therefore changed the gauging system in my stories, which goes as follows: ninjutsu, taijutsu, bukijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, strength, speed, stamina, chakra and chakra control._

_This is a more clearer approach. Bukijutsu refers to the use of weapons techniques; this can mean both swords and other common melee weapons in the Naruto world, and other weapons such as the Aburame Clan's insects techniques, the Inuzuka Clan's ninken and so on. Why have I added this? Simple. Taijutsu refers to hand-to-hand combat, that's clear enough. However, it is very much so possible a shinobi would be crap at hand-to-hand, but excellent at using weapons, i.e. Kankurou. He uses puppets as weapons, and does a great job at it, but he would most likely be worth next to nothing without them. The same would likely apply to Temari and Tenten, both whom are weapon experts and likely would not be much of a threat without their weapons. As for the last three changes: though chakra can be converted to stamina, it is not necessarily needed to have stamina in the first place. Look at Lee, yes, he can use chakra through the eight gates, but on the face of it, he can't have that much chakra, can he? Yet, he is one of the toughest characters out there and regularly takes on incredibly tough opponents, who do have access to their chakra and usually have a lot of it (Kisame), and other crazy activities like running 500 laps around Konoha. Rock Lee and several other non-chakra using characters in the series (usually non-shinobi) prove that chakra and stamina are not synonymous. Lastly in my system, 'chakra control', is pretty simple: how ept is a character and controlling their chakra and fine tuning it to specific purposes? The average shinobi/warrior will score around 2.5-3.5 on the chakra control scale; those who are medical ninjutsu users and kinjutsu users will have to have a higher control, ranging from 3.5-4. In most cases, if a character has a high intelligence, chakra control is also likely to be high: e.g. Sakura._

_Having explained that, the 'chakra' I use in my system refers to the amount of chakra someone has:_

_Chakra Index_

_0-1: academy students_

_1-2: genin, chuunin_

_2-3: elite chuunin, tokubetsu jounin_

_3-4: elite jounin, ANBU_

_4-5: Kage, jinchuuriki_

_This is the index for overall skill._

_Overall Skill Index_

_0-10: academy students, rounin and most non-shinobi fodder. They are weak individually, but may pose a threat in the dozens._

_10-15: genin with average skill sets will be in this category._

_15-20: talented genin with a lot of potential, usually with some mission experience._

_20-25: chuunin who are well-versed in most of basic shinobi combat._

_25-30: elite chuunin and tokubetsu jounin will fit in this category; they will have specific skills sets that aren't necessarly for the battlefield, e.g. interrogation techniques._

_30-35: jounin and ANBU; they are well-versed in combat, experienced and knowledgeable. They are dangerous individuals you should not trifle with: e.g. Akimichi Chouza (Ninjutsu: 4.5 Taijutsu: 5 Bukijutsu: 4 Genjutsu: 2.5 Intelligence: 2.5 Strength: 5 Speed: 2 Stamina: 3.5 Chakra: 4 Chakra Control: 3.5 Total: 36.5)_

_35-40: elite jounin and Kage-level shinobi, e.g. Kakashi (Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 4 Bukijutsu: 3.5 Genjutsu: 4 Intelligence: 4.5 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 3.5 Stamina: 3 Chakra: 3.5 Chakra Control: 4.5 Total: 39)_

_40-45: Kage level, e.g. Jiraiya ( Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 4.5 Bukijutsu: 3 Genjutsu: 3.5 Intelligence: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4 Stamina: 5 Chakra: 5 Chakra Control: 4 Total: 43)_

_45-50: Run, e.g. Namikaze Minato (Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 5 Bukijutsu: 4.5 Genjutsu: 4.5 Intelligence: 5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 5 Stamina: 5 Chakra: 4 Chakra Control: 4.5 Total: 47)_

_Everyone is free to use this system if they so choose - I doubt I'm the only one that used something like anyway._

_Template: Ninjutsu: 0 Taijutsu: 0 Bukijutsu: 0 Genjutsu: 0 Intelligence: 0 Strength: 0 Speed: 0 Stamina: 0 Chakra: 0 Chakra Control: 0 Total: 0_

* * *

I will using this system except for one change...well can't really call it a change since it hasn't been done before and theoretically it's possible. Character can score past five, but in order to do so they must be super exceptional (Example a 6 in strength and chakra control for Tsunade.)

Also there will be a different set of stats for character and super modes, such as sage mode or in my story Susano'o armored Naruto. When characters get stronger it their stats also be updated.

And now without further ado:

**Naruto (Normal):**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 5

Bukijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 4.5

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 4

Speed: 5

Stamina: 5

Chakra: 6

Chakra Control: 4

Total: 46.5

**Uchiha Itachi:**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Bukijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 6

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 5

Stamina:2.5

Chakra: 3

Chakra Control: 5

Total: 44.5

**Haruno Sakura:**

Ninjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 3.5

Bukijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 3

Stamina: 3

Chakra: 3

Chakra Control: 5

Total: 34

**Sarutobi Konohamaru:**

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 2.5

Bukijutsu: 4 (Mainly Bojutsu)

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 2.5

Strength: 3

Speed: 2.5

Stamina: 3

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 3.5

Total: 31.5

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 3.5

Bukijutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 4.5 (thanks to MS)

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 3.5

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 4.5

Total: 40

**Jiraiya (Normal):**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Bukijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 4.5

Strength: 4.5

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 5

Chakra: 5

Chakra Control: 5

Total: 44.5

**Senju Tsunade**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 5

Bukijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 4

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 6

Speed: 3.5

Stamina: 4.5

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 6

Total: 45.5

Remember that point aren't everything and someone who has the most point won't always win, battles and wars aren't that simple. Not saying that they will lose, just that they have a chance at losing however small it is.

Author's Response Corner:

White fox16: All I can say is that I hope I can make fem Itachi likable for you.

Guest: Yeah the power is pretty unbalanced, but what'd you expect from Naruto who inherited the power Canon Madara aka the character only the writer can defeat. Well, the story won't be all battles but will include Naruto's insecurities and wavering loyalty too, just not this soon in the story.

A Reader: Well if I choose fem Itachi, Itachi will be masquerading as a man (for reasons that I have to come up with). Naruto won't immediately know, but he will discover the truth of Itachi's gender.

Hahaha for the chapter length...well truth be told I wasn't that comfortable writing those scenes. I will probably go back and rewrite and add some parts when I think of better dialogues and arguments.

And don't worry I like constructive criticisms it's just the flames I can't stand. Well if the flame is about something stupid I did, then it would be my fault, but if the flamer is just pissed off because of preference then I can't stand it. *cough* *cough* GodShadowEX *cough* *cough*

Guest: Well Onoki saw Naruto's EMS which he linked to Madaras's. So he would logically assume that Madara somehow revived or something like that. It isn't that hard for Onoki to assume that, I mean if just by hearing his name his name could send the shinobi world to war something like that isn't impossible. Also Naruto viewed Madara's memories thanks to the Tsukuyomi training Madara gave Naruto and viewing his memories isn't totally out of place.

Thanks to you all who also reviewed.

Hmmm right now, I'm leaning towards having Naruto not learn Sage Mode.

What are your thoughts on how I divided the points for the stats of each character I posted? Should something be fixed? Did I make them too strong, weak, or what?

Speaking of character stats who else should I make a character stat section for?


	3. Itachi and Kisame vs Killer B

Inheritor of Madara's Legacy

Summary: "In this world only the strong can decide their fate, without strength you will merely be subjected to the whims of the strong, but...even then we are subjected to the strength of the world...I hate this world...this world filled with sadness and betrayal...that is why I'll complete the Moon's Eye Plan!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Talking- "Yo"

Thoughts- _'Idiot'_

Jutsu- **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

Demon/Summon Talk- **"Brat!"**

Author's Response Corner:

CruxisRemnants- Well my reasons for giving Jiraiya such stats are mostly because Pein himself claimed that Jiraiya would have won if he knew about his abilities. And let's face it there are skills outside the norm that make shinobi be more powerful than ones with higher stats. Rinnegan, Sage Mode, EMS, just to name a few.

Well as for Tsunade, I would assume that she had a 5 in tai since that is her main mode of combat and a 5 in ninjutsu since medical ninjutsu is included in that category. And just because she hasn't used a lot of ninjutsu in canon doesn't mean she has that little. I mean Kakashi is said to have copied over 1000 ninjutsu but we only get to see a little.

As for Naruto, genjutsu was never his thing. He can break out of them, but Sasuke is the one more likely to utilise it. Also Sasuke already has the MS since he 'killed' Naruto. And I'll create a separate stat sheet for Rinnegan Naruto when the time comes, and unlike Madara he can use Rinnegan and Susano'o at the same time, so I'll make Susanoo armored Naruto stat sheet and then Rinnegan Susano'o armored Naruto stat sheet.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed that I might not have answered or mentioned, your reviews give me great encouragement.

I have decided on the issue of Naruto and sage mode. Naruto will not get sage mode, since he won't have anyone to teach him, plus he can't learn by himself or he'll kill himself considering the side effects of it...

And there will be no pairings after much debate. Naruto at this points simply doesn't care. He can worry about that later when he actually makes the Moon's Eye Plan true...well who is to say that won't change hehehehehe...

Anyways thanks for reviewing

Chapter 0.5: Itachi and Kisame vs Killer B

"Yare, yare the Hachibi sure lives in an isolated place despite being a hero? Ne, don't you think so Itachi?" Hoshigaki Kisame said walking at a leisurely pace next to his partner, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kisame, the Hachibi is known as the guardian of the village. From this so called isolated place he can snipe the intruders from miles away using a miniature bijuudama* that he was known to use in the Third Great Shinobi War. Be careful Kisame the guard that I hypnotized also said that the jinchuuriki trains here and has possibly learned to control more of his bijuu than in the previous war." Itachi said.

"Yeah, I heard about his prowess on the battlefield back in the war, but I never tasted his chakra even once. Such a shame." Kisame said with his usual shark-like smile.

Itachi stayed silent at his partner's bloodlust and continued to walked towards Unraikyo**.

Upon finally reaching the top, the duo spotted a man described exactly like Killer B with the two bull horns tattoo on his left cheek walking down the stairs leading from his personal training ground...while rapping...horribly.

"Yo! I'ma Killer Bee spotting two suspicious figures! With my sting, I will-"

Itachi and Kisame just stared at the famed Perfect Jinchuuriki with near shock, or at the very least disappointment as they watched his...unique skills in action.

"Itachi-san, I'll take care of it. It won't take long anyways." Kisame said as he swung Samehada from his shoulders and pointed it at B.

"Very well. However Kisame do not underestimate him." Itachi warned,

"Got it." Kisame said before a bloodthirsty smirk appeared on his face and he leapt towards B with his sword high in the air and swung it down.

"The shark face jumps and comes crashing down," B quickly pulled out two of his swords and blocked the crushing overheard strike from Kisame. While B was fine barely, the same could not be said for the ground underneath him due to the force that was blocked. "B takes the blow with no effect in the town!"

"..." Kisame just stared at B whose arms were shaking trying to push Kisame back who was using both arms. "...that was just terrible."

"Shut up! Fish breath, you'll soon understand the greatness of my rapping, as you get your ass kicking!" B jumped back quickly and threw his two swords up in the air before unsheathing his other five swords and launching them up in the air too.

Kisame having gotten impatient made a low charge at B with his sword trailing behind. Killer B seeing the attack coming jumped high into the air and dodged the low swipe of Samehada.

"Kekeke, you're a sitting duck in the air!" Saying that Kisame jumped from directly below B with his sword prepared to make an upward strike.

B however already knew this and with surprisingly aerial agility for someone of his looks, grasped all of the seven swords in irregular places, the neck joint, elbow, knee, even his wrist and mouth just not his hands and started to spin in the air becoming a spiked spinning ball of death crashing down towards Kisame.

Kisame seeing this changed his already in motion upward strike to a defensive position with Samehada's flat side...well the wider side at least bearing the brunt of the attack. The attack however didn't stop as it continued to spin and push Kisame down.

Upon his feet touching the ground Kisame immediately steadied himself and held his sword with both hands and swung it, catapulting B back.

B however wasn't fazed as he quickly landed on one foot after spinning through the air.

"Now that's more like it!" Kisame said he charged once again.

B too charged a moment later only this time his sword gained a bright glow along with a low frequency sound as he used chakra flow to increase his weapon's vibrating rate, increasing the cutting power of his sword.

However to B's surprise his sword immediately lost its glow and edge once it made contact with the blue faced swordsman. However before the chakra disapated from B's sword it shredded some parts of Samehada's bandages revealing the scaled blade's hidden form.

Grinning viciously Kisame started to swing his blade again with great ferocity, while B continued to use his unorthodox sword style to spin and attack Kisame. However neither of them could land a fatal blow on the other.

Kisame due to his overwhelming strength along with his his giant sword which caused B's knives to be blocked whenever they are thrown. Plus with Samehada's ability he couldn't use chakra flow.

B due to his unorthodox style that was never predictable, making Kisame's experience nearly useless. Also with his his light feet, Kisama could never quite strike him.

"Kisame, finish this quickly we are still in enemy territory after all. If they discovered it was us Akatsuki that kidnapped their jinchuuriki the plan will fail."

"Got it Itachi-san." Kisame said as he decided to switch to ninjutsu. Flashing through the handseals.

"**Suiton: Shoutotsu no Nami Jutsu (Water Release: Colliding Waves Technique)!"**

Opening his mouth right after finishing the handseals, a large torrent of water erupting from his mouth. Upon seeing this B jumped into the air to dodge it, but Kisama only changed the trajectory of the attack by moving his head towards B.

B seeing this, quickly sheathed his swords as he began to call upon Hachibi's chakra forming a red chakra cloak with four tails swinging around. The tailed beast cloak easily blocked or rather it burned and made the water touching it turn into steam.

After another moment or two Kisame stopped his attack and B landed on the ground with his feet. "Ya, fool!-"

Tuning out the weird beast's horrible rapping Kisame flipped through another sequence of handseals before slamming his hand onto the ground.

"**Suiton: Saegi Mizu Kabe (Water Release: Impervious Wall)!"**

The water that Kisame had previously unleashed stopped flowing off the mountain top that they were on top of and began to flow backwards and into the sky forming a wall that reached the sky, trapping Itachi, Kisame, and Killer B within it along with a thin film of water on the ground. "Don't bother trying to break out of this. Once you touch the walls it will continue to drain your chakra and give it to me through the water. In fact your chakra is being drained right at this very moment. Kekekeke."

Killer B stayed silent as he realized that his tailed beast cloak was shrinking. Deciding to go into his second jinchuuriki form Killer B pumped more of the Hachibi's chakra into the cloak making it denser and turn dark red while peeling away his skin until his whole body was dark red with two bull like horns and a skeleton hanging onto his right side. **"LARIAT!"**

It happened far too fast for Kisame to react and he paid dearly for it as his torso was shredded and he crashed into his water wall although it didn't break.

However Killer B didn't get off scot free either as Samehada took a chunk of his cloak's chakra reverting it back into its first form.

"Guess I did underestimate you." Kisame said with his back against the water wall. "However thanks to that Samehada ate quite a bit of your chakra. It must have been delicious I've never seen it grow so large before." Kisame complemented as Samehada, which had flown off of his hand during the attack, crawled towards his master and extended its tip to wrapped around Kisame's arm and heal him with the chakra he absorbed.

Seeing this Killer B just release his tailed beast and stood straight up his glasses reflecting the sun's glare. "Don't underestimate me ya fool! Mess with the bee you get stung!" Raising his right hand into the air with a peace sign  
Kisame watched as octopus tentacles erupted from B's body and grow larger and larger until the ox head came out along with its two thick arms. **"Bijuu Mode"**

"**Bijuu Hachimaki (Tailed Beast Eight Twists)!"**

B coiled the Hachibi's tails towards himself and began to spin rapidly causing large mayhem with the sheer force of the spin like a artificial tornado.

Kisame never had a chance as he was knocked away by the spinning tentacles.

Not only that the ground beneath him also broke causing him to fall towards the lake along with the almost forgotten Itachi.

"**You wanna get stung too, or go flying like shark face!?"** B said as he stared down at Itachi who was on top of the tip of one of the many rocks that were created when B used Bijuu Hachimaki.

"Hachibi come with us, this is your last chance before I start to use force." In response B just used one of his tails to smash the rock that Itachi was one. "I see, I was hoping that you would come quietly. Now I can't guarantee your life."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment Itachi opened them once more and activated his MS and glared at B's arms.

"**Amaterasu!"**

B roared in pain as his arms lit up with black flames. Itachi of course dodged the wildly smashing tails and arms careful not to be burned with his own flames.

Finally it seemed to end when B stopped rampaging and shrunk back to his human form. Quickly running towards B's body that floating on the lake Itachi seeked to prevent the flames from spreading and killing B.

Unsheathing one of the swords from his back, Itachi used the the chakra flow technique that he had copied earlier watching B and Kisame fight.

However to his surprise when he sliced off the arms that were still coated in his black flames, the cleaved off flesh didn't look flesh at all but rather a neatly sliced octopus tentacle.

Widening his eyes, Itachi began to search for the escaped jinchuuriki. It was thanks to the realization that B had nearly duped him that Itachi could avoid the lariat B was using in his tailed beast cloak first version.

"I see, it seems I too have underestimated you." Itachi admitted. "You should've escaped when you had the chance but now it is too late."

Taking out a kunai Itachi charged at B and engaged in a taijutsu match. Unlike Kisame's fights thanks to the fact that B wasn't using his unorthodox sword style and with his sharingan Itachi easily kept up to B's taijutsu.

However it seemed like lady luck was shining on B when he got a lucky shot and struck Itachi in the solar plexus...only for him to turn into a murder of crows.

'_genjutsu, that sneaky motherf***er'_ B thought as he tried to break out of it but couldn't. _'Yo Hachibi a little help here.' _B asked as he prepared to dodge the crows that turned into shurikens.

The Hachibi of course broke his partner out of the genjutsu, but B still dodge the shurikens thanks to the fact that Itachi actually did throw shurikens in conjunction with his genjutsu. "It seems that this level of genjutsu is not sufficient to take you down, however..."

Itachi once again morphed his eyes into MS and once again began to clash with B.

"**Tsukuyomi."**

Before B even realised it, he was tied up on a cross in world of black and white with a red sky. _"For three days straight you will be tortured here with..."_

It was no use however many times B tried to ask his partner for help as Itachi's genjutsu isolated his mind with the caster's own in a world that sped up time.

B could only howl in pain as he was endlessly tortured for a skewed time of three days that actually lasted far longer.

Itachi began to huff as B collapsed before him. Having already used two MS jutsu really took a toll on him. Picking up B, Itachi began to make his way towards where Kisame flew off towards.

Author's Note: Sorry if I screwed up Killer B's dialogue with my nonexistent rapping skills. At this moment I'm just trying to make them rhyme.

Originally I wanted to add the fight scene to chapter 1 since, but decided against it. And then I wanted to add it when I revised it but decided against it since it would not fit.

And so it became chapter 0.5 hope you enjoy it

* Tailed Beast Bomb

** Valley of Clouds and Lightning


	4. The Looming War

Inheritor of Madara's Legacy

Summary: "In this world only the strong can decide their fate, without strength you will merely be subjected to the whims of the strong, but...even then we are subjected to the strength of the world...I hate this world...this world filled with sadness and betrayal...that is why I'll complete the Moon's Eye Plan!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

**Revised- 7/4/2013**

Talking- "Yo"

Thoughts- _'Idiot'_

Jutsu- **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

Demon/Summon Talk- **"Brat!"**

**7/4/13- Author's Response Corner:**

**CruxisRemnants- Well my reasons for giving Jiraiya such stats are mostly because Pein himself claimed that Jiraiya would have won if he knew about his abilities. And let's face it there are skills outside the norm that make shinobi be more powerful than ones with higher stats. Rinnegan, Sage Mode, EMS, just to name a few.**

**Well as for Tsunade, I would assume that she had a 5 in tai since that is her main mode of combat and a 5 in ninjutsu since medical ninjutsu is included in that category. And just because she hasn't used a lot of ninjutsu in canon doesn't mean she has that little. I mean Kakashi is said to have copied over 1000 ninjutsu but we only get to see a little.**

**As for Naruto, genjutsu was never his thing. He can break out of them, but Sasuke is the one more likely to utilise it. Also Sasuke already has the MS since he 'killed' Naruto. And I'll create a separate stat sheet for Rinnegan Naruto when the time comes, and unlike Madara he can use Rinnegan and Susano'o at the same time, so I'll make Susanoo armored Naruto stat sheet and then Rinnegan Susano'o armored Naruto stat sheet.**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed that I might not have answered or mentioned, your reviews give me great encouragement.**

**I have decided on the issue of Naruto and sage mode. Naruto will not get sage mode, since he won't have anyone to teach him, plus he can't learn by himself or he'll kill himself considering the side effects of it...**

**And there will be no pairings after much debate. Naruto at this points simply doesn't care. He can worry about that later when he actually makes the Moon's Eye Plan true...well who is to say that won't change hehehehehe...**

Author's Response Corner:

Wow this is a new record for me...getting a flame for the very first chapter ahahahaa...well aside from that I'll answer (possible) some questions.

Pairings: Well I'm not exactly sure at this point as I don't know who I would pair Naruto up with in this world as he might not see the point since the world is going to end. That doesn't mean he won't get close or is totally against the idea, just that I don't know who. Well I was thinking of fem Itachi but...I have some reservations against the idea.

Gentleman Moriarty: Well Only Crimson-Eyed God was abandoned because I don't like how I had written it. I gave Naruto too much imo, I mean in this fanfic Naruto had a mentor but the other didn't and despite all of his outside thinking and genius skills that wouldn't be realistic. And Power of Hatred, Heart of Fire is going to be continued (in fact I already wrote about 3,000 words for Chapter 4), but I currently have a writer's block.

Thorndsword: Hahaha thanks for the encouragement and yea I fixed the problem with Amataresu.

McCabeRz: Fixed

Guest: Hmm I am still pondering on whether having Naruto not be able to use it yet, or just that he doesn't want to as he feels that using the Rinnegan to commit such act would be slander on the Rikudo Sennin's name. Naruto although he walks the path of darkness, doesn't make him crazy like Sasuke before he met Itachi again, he's just ruthless enough to commit some acts if it helps his goals.

Lightningblade49: Hahaha thanks. Well in my opinion it was stupid for Obito to start war, why not just silently kidnapped Naruto and Bee? That would save him alot of trouble. Anyways hope you update your fanfic too, I love it :)

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed that I might not have answered or mentioned, your reviews give me great encouragement.

Chapter 1: The Looming War

"Where is Kisame?" Naruto asked not seeing the the illusory body of the former member of the Seven Swordsmen.

"The jinchuuriki of the Hachibi was stronger than we expected, Kisame is currently rehabilitating." Itachi said. "I have just left Kisame in one of our bases and I am currently on my way to bring the jinchuuriki to our hidden base in Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfall).

"The Tailed Beast without a Tail injured the point that he has to rehabilitate? The Hachibi must have been really strong." Naruto commented.

"Yeah! that or Kisame was just fucking weak!" Hidan said with his less than clean tongue.

"Quiet Hidan, Killer Bee is known as the perfect jinchuuriki for a reason. If you had fought him you would have lost." Pein said as he bluntly Hidden the undeniable truth. Hidan looked irritated but didn't say anything knowing that Pein was far stronger than him. "Zetsu what is the state of Kumo right now?"

"The Raikage wants to go war but he's currently refraining from doing it** It's not surprising. The Raikage was always impulsive, not to mention that according to rumors he and the jinchuuriki are quite close. They currently suspect Iwagakure is behind the disappearance." **Zetsu said.

"Very well, since Kisame is incapacitated we will change the teams for now. Naruto you will team up with Itachi. Sasori you will be teamed with our newest member Tobi." As soon as Pein said the words Tobi a new illusory body flickered onto the vacant finger on the Gedo Mazo's hand.

"Wahhh! Tobi finally into the super cool Akatsuki. Tobi is very happy to meet all the sempais especially you Sasori-sempai! We will be the strongest team!" Almost everyone was caught off guard by the 'newest' member's bubbly attitude.

"Hey leader-sama is this shithead really an S-ranked shinobi?" Hidan asked voicing everyone's doubt. "And what about the tenth ring? I thought you aren't a member of Akatsuki until you wear one."

"He may not look like it or even act like one, but he is sufficiently strong. However you do make a valid point. Sasori, Tobi your new mission is to recover Orochimaru's stolen ring." Pein said. "Zetsu what other information have you gathered."

"The five hidden villages are preparing to go to war, **everyone of them can see it. There's no point in pretending to not notice it. **Oh yeah Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke. **It wasn't that much of a fight though, Orochimaru was severely weakened when Sasuke killed him."**

If anyone one of them were surprised at the news of the Snake Sannin's death, they didn't show it. "Itachi, Sasuke will most likely be targeting you be careful." With that said Pein dismissed his jutsu and the illusory bodies disappeared.

When Naruto opened his eyes once more he saw the daylight peaking from the dense leaves above him. "Sasori, I'll go to where Itachi is...goodbye." With that said Naruto started to jump towards Itachi's location.

Even after three years Naruto would rather avoid meeting Tobi, or rather the man who caused the death of his father, face to face. Despite the advice and wisdom Tobi supplied Naruto with, Naruto still had a hard time refraining from murdering him.

Along the way Zetsu appeared next to him. "Naruto now what? Do we still impersonate shinobi's from the hidden villages and cause strife?"

"No stop those for now. The five hidden villages are currently recalling most of their shinobi forces, it would be unlikely for these skirmishes to continue. Instead use a couple of Zetsu clones to impersonate Kumo shinobi and attempt to kidnap the Nanabi." Naruto said.

"Eh why would we do that? **Because Kumo has just lost their jinchuuriki. It would fit with their image of a power hungry village to steal a bijuu from another village to replace their own."** Zetsu said.

"Now go."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi sighed as he used his sharingan to knock Killer Bee out again and hoisted him back onto his shoulder.

Itachi was internally grateful towards the Hachibi's jinchuuriki to incapacitate Kisame as much as he did.

Thanks to that he was able to discreetly send messages to Konohagakure no Sato without as much problem as he did before with Kisame as his partner since they were always together.

Itachi sighed, he had massacred the Uchiha Clan to prevent a civil war and now a war was about to begin between the five great hidden villages thanks to the effort of the very organization he joined, only this time he couldn't kill them. Well he could, but only a few of them; the others would be too strong especially of they ganged up on him. As strong as Itachi was, he knew the limit of his strength and attacking nine other S-class shinobi was definitely not a good way to die.

Speaking of war, the one who proposed it was the newest member of Akatsuki Naruto. The sixteen year old had suddenly appeared out of nowhere one year ago and joined the organization while simultaneously positioning himself as one of the strongest member, if not the strongest.

Well there wasn't any technical evidence to support that claim, but the confidence he exuded was much more than enough and there was one phrase that Itachi couldn't get out of his head no matter what.

"_Even the strongest shinobi of this era is but a child before the power of Uchiha Madara."_

What exactly did he mean by that? Itachi kept pondering, wasn't Madara the masked man that was but a shell of his former self? And why did Naruto have the sharingan?

Itachi sighed, perhaps once he met this 'Naruto' for the first time perhaps the situation would become clearer. After all except Sasori the members of Akatsuki had only met the illusory body of their newest comrade.

Speaking of the name Naruto, Itachi briefly recalled that his little brother had killed the leaf's jinchuuriki and if rumors were true had gained the MS.

Itachi was happy that Sasuke had gained the MS and the power that came along with it, which meant that Sasuke wall that much closer to the goal of bringing the Uchiha name to glory and make him, Uchiha Itachi, atone for his sins.

But on the other hand, killing Naruto had released the Kyuubi and caused a large diplomatic incident that almost led to war. The only reason that none of the other village's had attacked in the first place after the Kyuubi attack nine years ago was due to the fact that they were still recovering from the losses of war and that Konoha obviously had a jinchuuriki.

I mean a monster made of chakra couldn't just have disappeared overnight, the obviously conclusion was that the bijuu was sealed.

Then it the Uchiha Massacre occurred, but luckily the other hidden villages were still recovering from the losses of war. Then three years ago when the Kyuubi appeared again due to the death of the jinchuuriki happened, truth be told Itachi had almost expected Iwa or Kumo to attack but thankfully war didn't happen.

But then another problem arise, the five shinobi villages started to antagonize each other when their secret operations were discovered. Kumogakure sending out shinobi to kidnapped notable children that were geniuses or had kekkei genkais, Iwagakure sending out Anbu to weaken Konohagakure by sabotaging their more important missions, etc. The only hidden villages that didn't partake in it was well...none of them.

Although the only two hidden villages that didn't attack each other was Konohagakure and Sunagakure thanks to their treaty. But that brought up another problem as their shinobi occasionally formed teams to attack other villages.

Itachi suspected someone was behind all of those incidents pulling the strings per say, but he didn't know who but Tobi was the biggest suspect.

* * *

"It has to Akatsuki! No one but a group of S-class shinobi could have kidnapped Bee!" The heavily muscled and dark-skinned Raikage said as he smashed his tables to splinters...again for the fourth time that day.

"Raikage-sama calm down," Cee the Raikage's most trusted sensor and jonin ranked shinobi said. Cee was a light-skinned man with blonde hair unlike the Raikage and Darui who both had dark-skin.

"Cee's right, we shouldn't make such dull conclusions. Why would Akatsuki suddenly want to kidnap Bee-sama?" Darui asked.

The Raikage calmed down as he took in Darui's word. It was true, Akatsuki had nothing to gain by kidnapping Bee and they never showed interest in jinchuuriki so why would they start now? "But if it isn't Akatsuki who would it be?"

Cee and Darui looked deep in thought as did the Raikage. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming in Raikage-sama."

A attractive female of dark skin and white hair came in. Her name was Mabui and she was the Raikage's most trusted aid.

"Raikage-sama here is the paperwork for the day." She said as she brought in a small stack of paperwork and placed it on the Raikage's desk.

"Mabui I don't have time for this! I need to find who kidnapped Bee!" The Raikage said in protest.

"Raikage-sama do the paperwork. If you don't do it Kumogakure will fall to disarray and that would hinder your efforts to rescue Bee." The Raikage gritted his teeth as Mabui reasoned with him, seeing her point the Raikage sat down at his new wooden desk that was switched without his knowing.

"Hmmm? Mabui where's the paperwork with the sabotaging from Konoha's shinobi?" The Raikage asked, he had almost gotten used to dealing with the extra paperwork that came with Konohagakure's aggressive action starting three years ago.

"Raikage-sama, that's all the paperwork. For some reason the sabotages from Konohagakure have stopped."

The Raikage's eyes widened as he realized something. "It must have been Konohagakure!"

At his words the three other individual widened his eyes.

"What do you mean Raikage-sama? Why would Konohagakure kidnap Bee-sama?" Cee asked.

"It's too suspicious." The Raikage said. "Why would Konohagakure just suddenly stop their sabotages right after Bee was kidnapped. It must have been them!"

"That's it? Isn't there a better motive?" Cee said still skeptical.

"Cee, what does Konohagakure not have now that other villages have?" Darui asked his fellow jonin seeing sense in the leader's argument.

"What does Konohagakure not have that other villages have..." _'Konohagakure still has a kage, even with the Uchiha Clan dead they still have many other clans not to mention other kekkei genkais too, as for strength despite their demilitarization they are still strong...I don't get it what does this have to do with Bee-sama? Bee-sama...that's it!' _

"Konohagakure needed another bijuu. That why, right?" Cee said as he finally realized what Konohagakure no Sato didn't have.

The Raikage nodded. "Mabui! Call the council if Konohagakure no Sato wants war, we'll give them war!"

* * *

"Mizukage-sama have you heard? Kumogakure's jinchuuriki was kidnapped." Ao a member of Kirigakure's Anbu Hunter Nin Corps asked his leader.

"Yes, I have Ao..." Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage, said as she sat on her desk contemplating the information. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ummm...Mizukage-sama isn't that a good thing? With this Kumogakure will be weaker." Chojuro, a weak willed member of Kirigakure's newly reformed Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist), asked.

"This is why I can't stand kids, they just don't get it!" Ao said with an exasperated expression. "Chojuro listen well. The current Raikage is an impulsive man who usually lets emotion dictate most of his action. Not only that his brother Bee is well known to have a close relationship with, not to mention that the Hachibi jinchuuriki is a well loved war hero of the Third Great Shinobi War. You what this means?"

Chojuro shook his head negatively.

"You still don't get it..." Ao placed his hands over his face and sighed. "It means that it is very likely that Kumogakure no Sato will go to war with whoever they think that kidnapped the Hachibi!"

Meanwhile with the Mizukage...

'_kids...don't get...man...close relationship...loved...hero...YOU...STILL...DON'T. ..GET...IT'_

"Ao..." The Mizukage who was in her late twenties said.

"Yes Mizukage-sama?"

"SHUT UP OR I'll KILL YOU."

'_What'd I do!?'_

* * *

"Dammit! Because of our alliance with Konohagakure Iwa shinobi are also attacking us too."

"Not only that, we still have to deal with the accusations of our shinobi along with Konoha's attacking Kumo's"

"Could it be that Konoha is purposely impersonating our shinobi in their raids and attack in hope of dragging us down, so that we have no choice but to help them and attack."

"Hmmm, it would be possible after all we did invade them three years ago. Perhaps its revenge after all despite our improving relationships it could be a false sense of security they want us to feel.

Within the circular council of the Kazekage tower the advisory council for Kazekage continued to bicker amongst themselves.

"Kazekage-sama what should we do?" The Suna council member asked their leader who closed his eyes in contemplation.

Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert) opened his eyes as he stared at the window of the council room instead of the council members. "My heart tells me to trust Konoha, but with the recent political field it has become hard to trust anyone period. But Konoha currently has my trust as we have received valuable intel on a political matter that may just spark the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The Hachibi's jinchuuriki was kidnapped nearly a week ago from Kumo."

This once again sparked an intense debate from the councilmen. It wasn't that they haven't heard the rumor before, it was just that becoming too trusting of such rumors lead to the downfalls of many. But now that they have confirmed the information that was an different matter altogether.

* * *

Within a small room a figure wearing the robes of the Tsuchikage could be seen sitting and facing a tv screen. "But daimyo-sama how can we not retaliate after Kumogakure did such a bold ambush at our leader!?"

"You may be the the Yondaime Tsuchikage, but don't forget who the real ruler of Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) is." The fat...ahem plump and big-boned daimyo of Tsuchi no Kuni said as he admonished the new Tsuchikage.

"Un, I know that. That's why I am asking for your permission to go to war and get revenge. It's the best opportunity now that they've lost their jinchuuriki, un!"

"I know that! But it's only one of their two jinchuuriki! Not to mention that that our own jinchuuriki are nowhere to be found and refuse to work with us now remember?" The tsuchikage gritted his teeth.

"Also we are still suffering from the recession from the shortage of shinobi from the Third Great Shinobi War caused. A recession that I need to remind you that is still in effect due to the shortage of shinobi that you can't produce face enough!?"

"But daimyo-sama-"

"Stop I don't want to hear any of it. If we strike now, we'll like the instigators without proof and our economy would further plummet. I don't want hear any more of this and you have better not suggest anything that would endanger our food trade." With that said the Daiymo of Tsuchi no Kuni closed the connection leaving the Yondaime Tsuchikage ot stew his anger.

Finally after calming himself and resisting the urge to bomb anything in his sight, the tsuchikage walked out of the video room.

"How'd the meeting go Tsuchikage-nii?" Kurotsuchi a short black haired girl asked the new Tsuchikage when she saw him come out after the private meeting with the country's leader.

"Not very well, un." Deidara the current strongest shinobi of Iwagakure and the Yondaime Tsuchikage said.

"What do you mean Deidara-nii? Are we going to kill those Kumo bastards or not?" Kurotsuchi asked with gritted teeth and as she punched her left fist into her right palm.

"Kurotsuchi calm down, un. We know that Kumogakure no Sato killed the old man Tsuchikage, Akatsuchi said that before he killed himself, un." Deidara grimaced as he remembered the crazed look his former comrade had before he killed himself with loathing and guilt still in his eyes. Despite being rather simple and carefree, no it was because Akatsuchi was rather simple and carefree that he blamed himself so much for the Sandaime Tsuchikage's death.

"It's just that the Daimyo of Tsuchi no Kuni is worry about his fat pockets and the food if we go to war. He's scared that he won't get to eat the food that he wants, un. He forbids us from going to war."

Kurotsuchi growled. "Someone should kill that fat bastard and replace him with someone competent!"

"Un, I think so too, but we can't or the country might go to civil war since there is no clear successor, un." Deidara patted the younger girl's head comforting her a bit. "Don't worry Kurotsuchi, un. Sooner or later the other hidden villages will start the war and we will join them, and I'll show Kumogakure my art, un. In the meantime we'll prepare for war."

Onoki's granddaughter nodded as she clenched her fist knowing she couldn't do anything else. "When war comes Tsuchikage-nii, I'll make Kumogakure regret ambushing Iwagakure. I swear it on my life!"

* * *

Tsunade grimaced as she saw the check for ten million ryo in her hand. She had won it when she randomly entered a drawing she saw on the newspaper. _'Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.'_

Without warning Jiraiya slammed open the windows to her office and jumped in. "Hime this is bad!"

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, her fears already confirmed.

"Kumogakure declared war on us!"

"What!? Why?"

"I don't know how. But they think we kidnapped their jinchuuriki. Somehow right after the Hachibi jinchuuriki, Killer Bee, was kidnapped our so called sabotages that we didn't do stopped." Jiraiya grimaced at the implications.

"This is too convenient." Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to ache the impending headache.

"That's what I think too." Sitting at the edge of her desk, Jiraiya folded his arms. "I think someone wants us to go to war."

"Why would someone want us to go to war, they'll get involved too. When one of the five great hidden villages get involved the other will no doubt be involved."

"I think Iwagakure wants to weaken us before they finish us."

"Iwagakure?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "It would make sense, they are still recovering from the war and do not have the manpower they need to defeat us. If they can't get stronger then..."

"...weaken us with war before finishing us while we're crippled." Tsunade finished. "Do you have proof?"

"Not exactly." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin. "But my spies have told me Iwagakure is prepping for war. Not only that Onoki somehow disappeared and a new Tsuchikage has been chosen."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know. For all we know that's just a tactic to lower our guard to make them not suspect them. Although there is a rumor that Kumo ambushed their kage in a "secret" meeting for a peace treaty between the two." Jiraiya said while making quotation marks while saying secret. "But they have no proof."

"You make a good point, pretending that the kage has died due to hidden village's ambush between kages and appoint a new one to make people think that you're innocent and that you're a victim instead of the instigator. But I feel as if that's not all of it."

"I know what you mean, I feel as if there's something else."

Tsunade closed her eyes in deep thought before she quickly snapped them open again. "Shizune!"

It didn't take even a moment for Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune to come in with Tonton in her arms ready to do her master's bidding. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune go call the elders now."

"Eh why Tsunade-sa-"

"Now Shizune!"

Shizune gulped as she felt her master's glare and immediately ran out intending to carry out her master's orders.

"Jiraiya I want you to recall Team Seven back now, if they get into contact with Kumogakure or even Iwagakure it might not end well with them."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Will do Hime' with that said he jumped out the window.

* * *

Arriving at Sangaku no Hakaba (Mountain's Graveyard) in the middle of the night Naruto made his way towards the entrance to the base.

The place was just like he last remembered with the empty space, a crude throne like chair, numerous supplies, and much more. but Naruto wasn't here for any of this. Making his way deeper into the hideout until he he came face to face with the the giant flower that was still creating Zetsu clones with the chakra from the Kyuubi that the Gedo Mazou had absorbed three years ago.

But he wasn't here for the white Zetsu clone either.

Walking towards a peculiar branch that was not like the rest of the flower that was white or even the white roots, Naruto eyed his creation.

His creation put was a clone of Madara's cells much like Zetsu. However at the current moment it was still in its embryo stage.

"It's still not done yet, huh?" Naruto said aloud to himself. "Well it's no matter I won't need it until the Fifth Great Shinobi War..."

**7/4/13-Author's Note: Well nothing really much to say...**

Author's Note: So this chapter was more of a series of reaction from the five villages after the kidnapping. Next chapter there will be action I promise you that :] Oh and if you worrying about Deidara being too weak to be a kage, don't worry he be stronger than canon and have a few more tricks up his sleeves.

MS- Mangekyou Sharingan

EMS- Eien Mangekyou Sharingan


End file.
